We Are Broken
by Jacqui2801pippa
Summary: Claire lives a hard life growing up during the apocalypse, and with the help of Castiel she can go back and change her future, she comes across the winchester brothers, will they help her or send her back, will they also learn something about their future
1. Chapter 1

**We Are Broken**

_Hey! Well this is my first story so be kind I'm just testing my writing skills but if this gets good reviews I might make it into a story. It's just a beginning chapter so it's small._

_Okay well first chapter this story is set sixteen years in the future and Claire is from this time so about sixteen years after season 5 (but events that happened in season 5 probably happened in this story) _

_Life is like what dean saw when he went 5 years into the future the Castiel in the story is still an angel but in hiding and his powers have weekend he has kind of given up on faith._

_Claire wants to go to the past to stop whatever it was that ruined her childhood and everybody else's life. Is she telling the truth about why she's doing this or does she just want to get away from it all?_

* * *

I picked up the old piece of chalk, and drew the symbol on the old wooden floor underneath me, wondering how on earth I was going to do this, as Castiel lit five candles in a circle surrounding me, he used matches not his finger this time saving all he's got for us to do this.

He walked over to me "Sixteen years is a hell of a long time, are you sure you want to do this Claire?" Cas stearing into my eyes forcing me to stare right back into those big blue, angelic eyes. He didn't want me to leave but I know this is what I have to do.

"Cas..." I whispered just enough so he could hear my voice, and reached my hand over cupping his cheek feeling the thick stubble he has grown that makes him look older than the non ageing 25 year old that he really is.

"You shouldn't go it's too dangerous" Castiel put his hand over mine.

I smile "this has to be done" I said strongly even though I was scared, no terrified

"I only have enough strength in my power to do this once I won't be able to bring you back" his eyes are worried, unconfident.

"Well hopefully I can change the past, so in the future I won't have to leave you" I just hope my plan was successful "it'll be like I never left, trust me"

"of course I trust you" he leaned over and kissed my lips softly "your dad's going to shoot me for this" he let out a small smile and then shook his head probably realising how much trouble he would get into.

"Shoot you, for what? Sending me sixteen years into the past or for this?" I smiled and kissed him again softly on his lips as he retaliated, becoming more passionate as he pressed his lips harder onto mine and ran his hand down my back, both of us knowing that we could possibly never see each other ever again.

"I'm not doing this for him, you know?" I said after I pulled away from his lips but staying in his safe grip "I mean my dad does what he does, it's just the type of person he is, and he's been through a heap of crap which makes him do things he doesn't mean"

Castiel softly ran his finger down and caressed my face circling the bruise around my eye, he hates what my dad does to me so did I "you can go back only five years and change what happened and I could bring you back" he pleaded

"I have to go back _sixteen _years to save so many more people, going back five years would only help _me_" when this plan had occurred to me about 8 months ago I had thought of that but so many people have lost their lives due to the apocalypse and I was now the only one who could stop it.

Cas handed me my black duffel, put it in the middle of the symbol and surrounding candles where I stand now "guns are all loaded, plenty of extra ammo, silver bullets, everything you need and some money so you can get around plus some fake ID's and credit cards"

He looked at me "goodbye Claire, be safe"

I smiled "bye Cas, promise to stay away from my father" one last joke before I left it might also be some good advice.

I didn't realise but Castiel had already started chanting in Latin the wind picked up even though we were inside the candles flickered and as he finished light surrounded me I could still see Cas through the light he waved and I waved back a tear rolling from my eye as I saw his eyes building with liquid.

Within a second a huge flash nearly blinded me but my eyes were still open and I was falling and all I could see was white.


	2. Reminiscence

**We Are Broken**

_Well I got the second chapter out yay I'm really in love with this story; this chapter is just giving information really just about how Claire and Castiel first got together._

_In some of the reviews people had questions about Claire's father, that's not real important to know the in the story it's just about how she feels about him._

_Okay though it doesn't have them in it yet I made Sam and dean younger than they really are Sam is 20 and dean is 23 Sam only went to college for one year before dean came and jess died and everything that happened after that happened in the story_

**R&R**

Claire woke with a shock it was like she had been sleeping and woken up from a horrible nightmare, she was on the ground panting heavily her chest felt tight and her body was hot her skin stung from the heat of her body in the cold crisp outside air. She knew where she was she was in the exact same place as she was about 30 seconds ago, the camp hasn't been built yet so she was lying on grass in the middle of the woods, that means the apocalypse has only just begun and she has to figure out how to stop it, soon.

"One single please" I gave my fake credit card to the older looking woman across the checkout desk

"there you go sweetie room fourteen" she gave me the key to my room and I started to walk out "don't forget to lock your door when you go to bed, wouldn't want a pretty young girl like you getting hurt" it wasn't a threat it was just a warning like she generally cared I assumed that they must get a few seedy people here, well it is a seedy hotel.

I got up to my room and unpacked my bag and I realised that Cas had packed the cult in my bag "dean is so going to kill you for this to" I went into my wallet and past all the fake ID's and credit cards I slipped out a picture of me and Cas we looked so happy I knew what I was doing when I made this plan but I didn't think of how it would make Cas feel, I just keep remembering.

_We were in a Croatoan infested area this wasn't the first time I had been to hunting them, but it was the first time my dad had let me go out on my own away from the rest of the group, I wanted to show my dad that he could trust me to do this, that I could be as good as him, he was an excellent hunter especially at this, killing the infected people was the only way to keep it under control._

'My first time out and I go ahead and get myself shot' _I thought to myself sitting in an old abandoned building, I was underneath the stairwell bleeding out._

'Dads never going to let me hunt ever again, if I ever get out of here'

_Suddenly I herd the pole that I had used to stop anyone from opening the door the pole hit the ground as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs._

_In seconds they were above me I stopped breathing even though I new I was dead the minute it saw me it slowed down I herd a loud click of a shot gun and it started walking down._

_I saw the gun turn the corner and quickly shut my eyes expecting it to be over soon, but nothing happened._

"_Claire?" a soft voice came from above me._

_I opened one of my eyes and found a bruised up Castiel "Oh my god, I thought you were one of them"_

_He looked at the pool of blood on the ground pouring out of my leg "What happened to you" he quickly knelt down to get a closer look and put his belt around my leg to stop the bleeding._

"_Don't tell my dad" is all I said a tear rolling down my cheek._

_We heard gun shots coming from the outside "come on we have to get out of here "he tried to lift me on my feet "no, Cas I can't walk I've tried" I said as I fell back down Castiel catching me with his arm around me, it felt kind of weird but I felt safe in his arms._

"_we will just have to wait for the gun fire to stop and I can carry you out" he kept his arm around me and his other was on my arm trying to comfort me I think he knew I felt safer when he was there._

_We had been just sitting there for hours still hearing gun shots outside but they were dying of slowly "Cas, What if I don't make it till then? I mean I've lost a lot of blood" he cut me off._

"_Don't think like that" he told me slight anger in his voice,_

_our faces were close I could feel the warmth radiating off him I looked into his eyes he was determined to get me back to the camp and he was not going to leave we just sat there for a while just staring into each other's eyes he was thinking about something I broke the connection but looking down to the ground my long dark hair falling on my face, I looked up as Castiel pulled the hair out of my eyes and tucked it behind my ear, and suddenly our lips touched._

_It all rushed through me Cas was my friend one of my best friends I knew nobody the same age as me, people stopped having kids because of the horrible times even I wasn't planed but after my mother died I was sent to my father, and raised by people who cared about me and I soon learnt to love, Cas was one of the youngest due to him never ageing but I never thought I would feel this way about him, I was 17 but the age didn't bother me._

_He pulled away from me looking apologetic after seeing my surprised face he was about to say something when I kissed him again and he gladly retaliated then the gunfire stoped._

"_Its time" he said softly and picked me up and carried me up the stairs._

My reminiscing came to a stop as I there was a strong knock on the door "House keeping"

I had a 'do not disturb on the doorknob' why didn't they take any notice of that "no thanks" the knocks got louder they weren't going to leave I let out an annoyed grunt and walked to the door and opened it "I said no thank...you"

Castiel just looked down at me he was different but it was him just sixteen years earlier.

I took a step back as he stepped inside "I think you and I need to have a little chat"

And he closed the door behind him.


	3. Trustworthy

**We Are Broken**

_Okay chapter three I didn't like this chapter as much but its leading up to the next one which will be better I hope._

_Please read and review._

I blurred in and out of consciousness, I had a huge headache and my hands and feet were throbbing, _what had happened? _As I was becoming more conscious I was having small flash backs.

_The door shut behind him he looked at me angrily he was getting closer and I was stepping back until my back bumped into the wall, I looked at the door I could make a run for it I was pretty fast I tried to run but he just caught me and pushed me up against the wall his hand around my neck lifting me up off the ground._

"_What are you?" he looked deep into my eyes how had I been caught already._

"_I don't know what you're talking about" I choked out being unable to breathe with Castiel's grip around my neck._

"_Don't play dumb with me I'm not in the mood" he _was_ mad but I couldn't give up my plan straight away._

"_Please I...I...can't...breathe..." I was starting to get light headed then his grip loosened and I fell to the floor, gasping for air._

_He was pacing around me "whatever you are, your weak" he said in a softer tone this time._

_He turned his back and now was my chance I stood up and headed for the door this time I got past him I opened the door but suddenly got the back of a gun to my head and it all went dark._

I was pretty conscious by now I was sitting in a chair I was tied to the legs and my hands behind my back, my vision is fuzzy but I could tell that I was in the middle of what looked like a devils trap, what did Castiel thick I was? And how did he find me?

I heard voices coming closer my guess would be that they were arguing in the next room.

I started thinking that there could be a way for me to get back home after I have done what I have to do the Castiel in this world is still powerful he could send me back, but wait that also means he could also send me back against my own will, before I can change anything.

I must have sat there for about four hours before I heard the big steel door creak open making me jump just a tad.  
Castiel walked in first, and then two other guys walked in two faces that I thought I would never see together again, Sam and Dean Winchester.

The way they looked at me sent shivers up my spine; they looked at me like they would look at a demon.

"I'm going to ask you once more, who are you and what did you do?" Castiel threatened

I looked at him and put on my poker face I couldn't look weak at a time like this "I'm going to tell you once more, I have no idea what you are talking about"

I looked over at Sam he always looks the nicest I give a pleading look to him "maybe she's telling the truth"

Dean and Castiel both turned around slowly to look at Sam "i'm just saying maybe she doesn't know what you are trying to ask" he said saving himself

Castiel knelt back to look at me and sternly say "at 3:08 this morning I picked up a huge amount of angel activity, I tracked the energy and it led me straight to you, now explain yourself"

I just looked up at him faking a confused face "angels?"

Cas looked furious but I didn't want to give anything away

Sam walked up to Castiel and dean "maybe if you just talk to her..."

"Hey my name is Sam, what's yours?" he gave me a grin

My father told me never to go on a hunt without a fake name that you can just tell someone you don't trust.

"Katrina Bernette" I told Sam surprisingly that 2 second made up name was pretty good.

"Katrina this is my brother dean and our friend CAS, we are not going to hurt you" I believed Sam but after I said that I heard someone say "were not?"

"I know you know something" he was really good at this I think it was his big brown eyes kind of like a puppy.

I put my head down in defeat "Okay I'll tell you"

Suddenly the ground started to shake and there was a loud roar

Sam got up suddenly "what was that?"

Castiel looked over at me "demons, lots"

Dean looked over to me angrily "You think you can call all your little scum friends to save you"

"What! No I didn't do anythin..."

"How are you contacting them" he yelled interrupting me.

Before I could answer they were there and already the fighting had begun, the demons were winning I felt helpless, Sam, Dean and Castiel were pinned onto the wall and they headed for me, the female with the black eyed put her arm up and her hand was imitating a squeezing motion, she could see the fear in my eyes, everyone could, and her hand did some sort of squeezing motion.

My chest felt tight like the demon was grabbing onto my heart and it felt like she was ripping my heart from my chest, I was dying.

I was starting to feel faint and I felt sleepy I started to get cold, I looked up at the demon and in a quick flash she had the tip of a blade coming out of her chest, and my chest relaced and I could breathe again, I was panting heavily as Dean Winchester pulled the knife from the demons back and let the dead body fall to the ground, not worrying about the now dead human the demon had possessed.

I could hear them arguing about me in the next room, sam was the only one defending me "You saw her she was terrified"

"How are you sure we can trust her" Dean snapped back

"I just know, okay"


	4. Fourth

We Are Broken

Okay chapter four, it's a little short one he he.

I have all these thoughts in my head it's just hard to put them into words.

I really enjoy getting reviews so feel free to review even if you already have or haven't I like them so send me a few.

R&R enjoy

My wrists and ankles were burning from where the ropes that tied me to the chair had once been.

I rubbed my wrists as Castiel untied me, all three men were staring at me in shock , I just sat there in defeat I was exhausted and hurting I had showed my weakness already , Sam helped me out of the chair and I snapped my arm out of his grip "I don't need your help"

"She's no angel" Castiel said as Dean shook his head in agreement.

"That's what I have been trying to tell you" I said angrily under my breath but so they could still hear me "where is my bag" I searched the other room Sam, Dean and Castiel had come from. We were in some sort of warehouse.

"Back at the hotel room" Castiel said coming into the room.

I was still weak from the attack but if anyone found that bag I was dead, I looked around "how..." I looked around annoyed and said in a sigh "How the hell do I get out of here?"

"Sam and Dean Will go get your bag" he looked at Sam and Dean and they complied

I protested "wait! So what, I can't leave?"

"No you can't" Castiel looked at me

"Why the hell not" okay I know I had an attitude but I got it from my father, and well he wasn't letting me go.

"Demons are obviously after you, you're not going to be safe out there" Castiel said.

I placed my hands on my hips and sighed "I've taken care of myself for fifteen years; I can handle a little demon"

"That demon almost killed you" Castiel corrected me.

"That's only because you guys tied me up and just left me for them to come and get me"

"You still haven't answered my questions" Castiel said changing the subject.

Dean and Sam had been gone for awhile now and Castiel had been bombarding me with so many questions.

"I told you I'm just a hunter who wants to work with you guys to help end the apocalypse that you guys started in the first place" I pointed out the obvious.

"I think your here for a little more than that" I spun quickly as I heard deans voice and quickly saw Sam and dean standing there with my stuff, my bag had been opened.

I hated the thought of them searching through my things what if they knew my secret "You went through my bag!!" I yelled.

"Yeah and we found some interesting things" Said Dean as he put his hand in and rummaged through my belongings.

Sam shrugged "I told him not to" as he saw my face.

Dean started to pull out things "hmm Fake ID's, fake credit cards, guns and oh wait what's this?" he said as he pulled out a familiar looking gun and put on the table.

I couldn't believe my eyes "the cult" I said to myself Castiel must have put it in there.

"Oh so you know what this gun can do?" dean said he has a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Of course it's a..." I was cut off by Castiel.

"It's a fake" he looked at me, it wasn't a fake.

"Its not a..." again I was cut off by dean

"It is a fake because this" he pulled an exact replica out from underneath his jacket "this is the real one"

Yes they were both the real one they were the same one just from different times.

Dean searching through my bag once again "what else do we have here" he was enjoying this way too much.

I snapped I don't know what it was that made me do it but I did maybe it was because he had just pulled out my mother's silver necklace. "Give me that!!" I jumped up and I was struggling to pull the bag out of his firm grip, but it wasn't the bag I wanted it was the silver chain that he was holding up out of my reach. "Give it back!" I yelled once again

He found it funny like a joke I settled down.

"Dean just give me the necklace" he looked at me I felt like I was about to ball out in tears I think everything just hit me I had to tell them the truth not the whole truth but pretty much all of it.

"Please, it's my mom's" dean looked at me I knew he felt bad.

He gave it back to me with all of my other possessions.

"Okay I'll tell you why I'm really here"


	5. Apocalypse? Now?

**Okay I know it's been FOREVER and I apologise this is my first story and I'm not real good at it but I try and I hope you are enjoying it, it will only be short just a few more chapters I think. I do like the story it's just hard to come up with ideas.**

**Well here you go **

**R&R please to let me know there's readers still out there enjoying my little story.**

*****

"So you're telling me, you're from the...future?" Dean looked at me, unable to believe the story I had just told.

"My name _is_ Katrina Bernette" I couldn't tell them the whole truth but I had to earn their trust "and yea i'm from the future"

"So you expect us to believe you when you say an _angel_ sent you down here to stop the apocalypse?"

"Not just any angel, you Cas" all three men looked at me in disbelief "No, an angel would never send someone to the past to change the future-"

"Angels only send people to show them something" I interrupted "I know, you told me that when I came up with this crazy idea"

The three grown men just looked at me with their jaws just hanging there.

Then dean sat up "well sorry to burst your bubble sweetie, but the apocalypse has already begun" dean said sternly.

"WHAT!" I didn't believe this "What the hell are you talking about" I stared angrily.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about...HELL!" the look on deans face told the whole story I already knew how the apocalypse had started and I was going to stop it but I had been sent back to the wrong time. "That bastard"

Castiel looked at me and asked "who?"

I just looked at him dead in the eye "You"

"Me?" "Yes you, well the future you, he sent me back to the wrong time on purpose"

"Why?" Sam asked me "Because he thinks I can change how things happened with my..."I stopped suddenly realising that I was sharing too much.

"Change how things happened with you're..." Dean asked they were all now curious.

"nothing, umm it doesn't matter now anyway" confused faces all round I had to change the subject before they started asking questions "the only thing that matters is that I'm stuck in another time, and I don't know if I'll ever get back to my own time"

"Wait we can send you back, well Cas can, I mean he sent you here why can't he send you back" Sam said

I thought about it for awhile, but what was the point of going back to a place where I wasn't happy, Cas would miss me but in a way I wouldn't really be away from him if I stuck around serious Cas for a while, maybe I'd feel better about going back after I stay here for some time.

They were still waiting for a reply "I wanna stay, I can be part of your team, and I'm good, my dad was a great hunter and he taught me everything he knew...I can help...please?"

I got three different answers.

"Alright sure but you have to understand...."

"Why? What's so wrong....?"

"Absolutely not" Dean cut both of them off.

Dean's reply stood out more than the other two, "Why not?" I asked him

"Because you're not from this time, staying here could really mess things up around here!"

"No! You just think that having a girl on your team will drag you down, coz you know that whole 'butterfly effect' stuff doesn't really happen I mean I can change the future dramatically if I wanted to but stepping on a butterfly won't make the world implode"

He was stunned from my sudden outburst I had been so quiet for the past two days but now I was mad and he knew it, they all did.

"C'mon Kat lets go talk, and cool down for awhile" Sam took my hand and we walked out a door which I didn't see and we walked out onto a back lane which I didn't know was there.

We got out into the cool crisp air, there was a can on the pavement and I kicked it as hard as I could trying to release all this anger I was feeling.

"Hey it's not the can's fault" Sam said with a smirk and it made me laugh softly still feeling angry.

"I'm sorry I really don't know what happened in there I just snapped an..."

"Hey its okay Dean's a jerk I know" I giggled slightly.

"c'mon sit down and talk I just wanna get to know you" Sam said leaning against the brick wall we chatted for hours Sam told lot of hunting stories and I shared my likes and dislikes, he really did want to get to know me.

"Okay you've told me all about your personality, but I wanna know more about you" Sam asked.

"Me?"

"Yeah like where did you grow up? what school did you go to?, where were you born?" I didn't realise that I had smiled at that last question.

"What's so funny?" he asked curiously.

"Oh um it's just" I laughed a little embarrassed.

"What?"

"I was born in the back seat of a car" I waited for his reaction.

"Really"

"Yeah, oh and while it was moving, my dad was driving" getting more amused as I told the story.

Sam let out a chuckle "why didn't he stop?"

"Well, my mother has excellent timing she decided that she was going to give birth when they were being chased by Croats"

"Croats? Really?"

"Yeah everywhere apparently"

Sam looked confused "apparently? How...?"

"my dad used to tell me this story all the time when I was little, it sounds weird I know it's not something you would think as a good bed time story, but it was just the way my dad talked about my mom, it was like she was right there next to him, whenever I missed her I would ask him to tell me a story about her"

"Oh Kat I'm sorry" Sam apologised.

"It's cool Sam; she's been dead for five years"

Sam nodded and there was an enjoyable silence I felt happy again to be with the people I love.

"We haven't talked like this since..." _Okay Claire, stop talking NOW!_

Sam looked at me confused about what I had just said and noticing my sudden reaction.

"Kat, what do you mean?" he asked as I shrugged "do you know me in the future?"

Shit, why couldn't I just shut my big mouth?

**I'm hoping to get the next chapter out soon, but you know me, I'll try.**


	6. Broken Memories

**Yee! Okay so happy this is finished sorry it took so long it's the start of the school year and I'm kind of busy I'm in year 11 now and I have a heap of work to get through but I hope I still have time for this because it's fun and I enjoy the feedback and the reviews**

**Okay so we left off with the evil cliffy **

_------_

'_Shit! No ammo'_ Claire thought to herself clicking through the rounds of her gun _'damn Winchester not trusting me with a fully loaded gun'_

'_Stop' _she could hear something, a rugaru can sense human blood, and it could smell her, dying wasn't really a problem with her but being eaten she didn't want to be eaten.

It was close really close and she couldn't run she didn't know the way around this house, the rugaru did it was his house he probably knew all the hiding spots, Claire only knew where the bathroom was and only because she stumbled into it while they were looking for it, before they got separated, Dean, Sam and her.

Then she felt warm breath on the back of her neck. Suddenly a bloody hand came over her mouth and another arm around her body constraining her from moving, she fought hard, jumping, kicking and screaming into its hand.

"Would you settle down it's just me" she heard deans voice behind her, hushed and a little panicky.

"Da...Dean...?" she said still in shock as he let her go and she turned around to face him. "How dare you sneak up on me like that?"

"Ouch" he said putting his hand in his shoulder where she had punched him "that hurt"

"What if my gun had been loaded huh? I would have shot you" she warned

"Sweetheart you're not that good" with a smug grin on his face "your how old? Fifteen?"

"Seventeen" she frond.

"whatever the point is I've been doing this a lot longer than you sweetheart which means I have a lot more experience, which means I'm a lot better than you are"

"Stop calling me that"

"What? Sweetheart?"

"listen pretty boy" she warned putting the gun to his chest, noticing him flinch "you may have been doing this for longer but I lived through the damn _apocalypse_, my life was _a lot _harder than yours your daddy protected you from it all when you were young, I was seven the first time I killed someone, and I've been doing it ever since, and I'm not afraid to do it now" pushing the gun harder into his chest his breathing stopped.

"Oh and Winchester? With all your amazing hunting skills and epic experience, there's one thing you forgot to do..." he looked at her dead in the eye "...listen" and she pulled the trigger.

'_**CLICK' **_  
Dean let out a gush of air.

"Like I said, if my gun had been loaded, I would have shot you"

They heard a smash and both turned around "Sam" they both said in unison then ran down the hall to find Sam pinned to the wall by the Rugaru, dean shot at it but that just seemed to make it angry, drooping Sam letting him fall to the ground it charged towards them.

Using everything they've got it just didn't die all three now reared against the wall "Okay Sammy were going to try this one more time"

Suddenly Claire ran off, Dean huffed "year so much for teamwork, girl runs off when things start to get a little scary, pfft"

"Uh Dean?" Sam said looking over to the Rugaru "what the hell are we going to do" the thing looking at them with hungry eyes.

Then Dean saw Claire - or Katrina as he knew her – holding a can of what looked like hairspray.

"What the hell do you think that's gunna do?!" Dean questioned angrily

"Just get outta my way" Claire sprayed the spray towards the monster and then with a lighter lit the spray creating a huge flame sending the Rugaru up in screaming flames.

Silence settled after it was done the two hunters just standing there.

"Hell, how'd you know that" Sam asking shocked

"My dad, how did you _not_ know to do that" the boys just looked at each other "never mind let's get outta here"

Not sure if Dean noticed but Sam did notice Claire's sudden change of air, she looked a little confused "Hey Kat? You okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine" she still seemed a little distant.

Dean looked at the two of them "well this is awkward" he mumbled under his breath "I'm taking a shower, my pie is in the fridge, no one eat it" he got up and went into the other room and they heard the shower running.

Sam went and sat next to Claire on her bed.

He smiled and his eyes-

_No not the puppy dog eyes' _Claire thought

"Kat? Something's wrong and I know ever since that thing had me against the wall I've seen it in your eyes"

First she felt angry than that anger faded when she looked into his eyes, she felt bad no horrible she had been lying to him and she hated it.

"This isn't right, you were suppose to know how to kill that thing"

"Well lucky you were there to save us huh" he smiled

"No Sam that's the thing, if I hadn't have been there-"but you were there" Sam interrupted

"no Sam that not the point, if I hadn't have come here youse would have found a way to kill it, yourselves, and you are lucky I was there, if Dean had got his way and I stayed back at the motel youse would have died, and I wouldn't have been..."

"Whoa slow down Kat" Sam said a little confused "wait, you wouldn't have been what?"

"Sam I...I can't"

"no I know there's something seriously wrong here you have been avoiding me and that question for almost two weeks now" Sam voice had gotten louder "two weeks ago I just brushed it off I thought maybe I heard wrong, like you said, but I didn't hear you wrong, did I?"

She couldn't look him in the eye tears now swelling in her eyes

"Katrina you have to tell me, its okay" Sam said now being kind and careful

Claire looked down holding her mother's locket that her father had given to her.

_********_

_**She just sat there on the couch watching everybody some looked sad others just looked busy but they had all come together at her house after what daddy had told her to call it 'saying goodbye to mommy' everyone had come back to her house she didn't quite understand.**_

_**After a while some people wanted to go and they were asking where her father was, where was he she went to go upstairs to look in his room.**_

"_**Daddy?" she walked up to his bedroom door when there was no answer "daddy?"**_

_**He was just sitting there sitting down on the end of the bed hunched and a bottle of something that looked like brown water Claire thought this water was icky and daddy said she was not allowed to drink it but daddy was, it didn't look like it taste very good he screwed up his face every time he took a mouthful.**_

"_**Daddy?" she repeated **_

_**He seemed to acknowledge her "Claire bear daddy's not feeling so good right now"**_

"_**But daddy someone was asking..."**_

"_**Claire pleases" he said through his teeth.**_

"_**But Sam told me to..."**_

"_**Claire just get out!!" he yelled not meaning to he felt horrible the second he did it he looked over to her tears already streaming down her face "Claire bear, I...I'm sorry he went over to her to grab her but she snapped her arm out from his grip.**_

"_**NO!!" she squired and ran out and down stairs where only a few people were left mostly just some close friends, her father curled up on the floor back against the bed sobbing and drinking.**_

_**She ran down and ran towards the tall figure hugging his knees "Claire what's wrong" he asked**_

"_**Daddy yelled" she whimpered a little onto his leg**_

"_**He's been up there almost all day" Sam said to the other man he was always with Claire didn't remember his name, she was a little scared of him.**_

_**Claire did not recognise many of these people**_

"_**Sammy? Is daddy going to be alright?" she questioned as he walked up the stairs**_

"_**I hope so" Sam said and walked up to her father's room**_

_**It was dark outside way past Claire's bed time her mother would usually put her to bed. He's couldn't sleep not with all the fighting in the next room, after it had stopped she figured maybe her dad had fallen asleep so she decide to play with her toys after awhile the door opened.**_

"_**Claire Bear? What are you still doing awake?" he father asked**_

"_**No one put me to bed" she said quietly, still a little sad about before.**_

_**Her father lifted her up onto the bed, put the blanket on her and have her teddy that she held tightly in her arms.**_

_**He sat down on the bed and looked at her his eyes were red and slightly puffy **_

_**She looked at him and half smiled "daddy? I miss mommy" **_

"_**I know sweetheart I miss her to, look what I found" he held in his hand a shiny silver necklace "mommy's necklace" said Claire.**_

_**He placed the necklace around her neck "as long as you have this mommy will always be I n your heart" he kissed her forehead and lay next to her, they fell asleep in each other's arms.**_

_********_

Tears now running down her face.

"Kat? Katrina?" Sam said snapping her out of her daze "you can trust me, what aren't you telling me Katrina"

She looked at him wiping the tears off her cheek "my names not Katrina Bernette"

Sam looked at her with wide eyes "what?"

"My real name is Claire...Claire Winchester"

"W...Winchester?" he looked shocked "as in"

She looked at him, instantly making him speechless.

"Dean's my dad"

**I know I'm evil but I couldn't help it. I hope to get the next chapter out soon please review.**


End file.
